The present invention relates to a tree bark removing apparatus, more specifically, to such an apparatus which may be pulled by a tractor, or which may be installed permanently.
Prior art machines for the removal of the bark from trees either of the stationary or mobile type have several drawbacks. Especially, the so called mobile type machines are very heavy, which makes it difficult to bring these machines into the felling area, particularly where a rugged ground surface must be traversed. Further, prior art machines still require that they be stationary when in operation. As a result, the macines tend to get bogged down, especially on soft ground and their removal tends to be tedious, and time consuming.
The bark removal by manual labor is also disadvantageous, because it is time consuming and expensive.
Yet another problem arising from prior art bark removal methods is seen in that the removed bark accumulates in the processing area and it becomes necessary to use a separate spreader by means of which the removed bark is distributed over the forest floor.